LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game ''is a part of the line of Traveler's Tales`s LEGO Video Games. =Plot= The game follows the plot of the four films The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End ''and ''On Stranger Tides. =Levels= The hub where the characters congregate is Port Royal. There are five levels for each movie. Curse of the Black Pearl Chapter 1: Captain Jack Sparrow Summary : Jack and Joshame Gibbs escape guards on Port Royal and battle William Turner in his blacksmith. Boss: Will Turner Chapter 2: Siege of Port Royal Summary: After Jack Sparrow is arrested, the crew of the Black Pearl under Hector Barobossa attacks Port Royal. Will Turner and the English soldiers work to fight off the attacking pirates. Characters: Will Turner, James Norrington Boss: Jacoby Chapter 3: Interceptor vs. Pearl Summary: Will and Elizabeth have escaped from the Isla De Muerta with Gibbs and the others, though the Black Pearl is in close pursuit with Jack as their prisoner. A battle ensues when the ships go to face each other. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, Marty Boss: Bo'sun Chapter 4: Isla De Muerta Summary: Jack, Will, and the crew finally reach the Isla De Muerta. Jack and Will go onto the island to find and rescue Elizabeth from the clutches of the crew of the Black Pearl. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Boss: Pintel and Ragetti Chapter 5: Hector Barbossa Summary: With most of the undead pirates attacking the HMS Dauntless Jack Sparrow finally reveals that he has had no intentions to help Barbossa. With Will and Elizabeth he battles Barbossa and his crew to end his reign of terror over the Caribbean. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Boss: Hector Barbossa Dead Man's Chest Chapter 1: Isla De Pelegostos Summary: When Will and Elizabeth are placed under arrest by Lord Cutler Beckett, he offers them clemancy if Will brings him Jack's compass. Taking this oppurtunity Will searches for Jack in Tortuga and eventually finds the Black Pearl on the Isla De Pelegostos. Will gets there and is attacked by its Cannibal inhabitants and locked up with the other crew members by order of Chief Jack Sparrow! He learns from Gibbs that the Pelegostos think that Jack is a god in human form and are going to eat him. They escape from their prison and go to save Jack. Characters: Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty Chapter 2: The Flying Dutchman Summary: After learning from the voodoo priestess Tia Dalma the location of the Flying Dutchman, Jack and Will sail there and go onto the ghostly ship. Characters: Will Turner, Jack Sparrow Boss: Clanker Chapter 3: Bar Brawl Summary: Elizabeth and the disgraced Norrington get into a brawl with some of the men at the bar. Characters: Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington (Pirate) Chapter 4: Duel for the Key Summary: After finding the chest Jack and Will work together to try and keep the key from Norrington who wants to use it for his own gain. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner Boss: James Norrington (Pirate) Chapter 5: The Kraken Summary: As the crew of the Black Pearl tries to make its escape Davy Jones summons the Kraken to drag Jack and the Black Pearl into the depths. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swannn, Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty Boss: Kraken At World's End Chapter 1: Singapore Summary: Barbossa and Elizabeth go to the bath house of Singapore crime lord and pirate Sao Feng to arrange a deal to get the charts that lead to Davy Jones' locker, and a ship to take them there. But the deal goes awry. Characters: Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner Boss: Sao Feng Chapter 2: Betrayals Summary: Sao Feng captures the Black pearl and turns it into Cutler Beckett who speaks to Jack and they begin to arrange a deal. Meanwhile the crew of the Black Pearl manage to bring Sao Feng to their side after Beckett goes back on a deal he made with him about giving him the Pearl. With Sao's help they fight to escape from Beckett's men. Characters: Hector Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty Boss: Mercer Chapter 3: The Dutchman Attacks Summary: As Sao Feng speaks to Elizabeth in his quarters the Flying Dutchman catches up to the Empress and attacks, killing Sao Feng with a cannonball. He makes her captain and she leads the counter attack against Davy Jones' men. Characters: Elizabeth Swann, Tai Huang Boss: Eel Boss: Bootstrap Bill Chapter 4: The Brethren Court Summary: Jack and the others must collect the nine pirate lords. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa Chapter 5: Davy Jones Summary: Jack escapes from the brig of the Flying Dutchman and manages to grab the chest. Alongside Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap Bill he battles the dreaded Davy Jones in a final battle. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Bootstrap Bill Boss: Davy Jones On Stranger Tides Chapter 1: London Town Chapter 2: Queen Anne's Revenge Chapter 3: White Cap Bay Chapter 4: Spanish Chalices Summary: Jack Sparrow is sent to recover the two silver chalices being held by the Spanish. On his way he runs into Barbossa. They work together to get the chalices and bring them to The Fountian of Youth. Characters: Jack Sparrow(Battle Damaged), Barbossa(Privateer) Chapter 5: The Fountain of Youth =Story Changes= A few changes are made to the plot for the game. Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. The Curse of the Black Pearl *When Jack first arrives in Port Royal, Gibbs is traveling with him. They run from the British and fight Will together. After Jack is captured Gibbs escapes and sails back to Tortuga where Jack and Will find him later. *Will Turner and James Norrington fight alongside each other during the siege of Port Royal. *Jack, Will, and Elizabeth work together to take down Barbossa's minions, as well as fighting Barbossa himself. Dead Man's Chest *Jack goes with Will aboard the ship believed to be the Flying Dutchman. *Jack and Will work together to fight Norrington on Isla Cruces rather than also fighting each other. At World's End *The heroes fight Sao Feng in a boss battle in his bath house in Singapore. *The other protagonists aid Barbossa in his duel against Mercer, which is also extended. *Elizabeth Swann helps the crew of the Empress fight the Dutchman crewmen before they are beaten. *Elizabeth and her crew alongside Norrington have to fight their way through the Dutchman to escape, and have a battle with Bootstrap Bill. *Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap Bill help Jack fight Davy Jones. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games